Tank-type vacuum cleaners are known. These types of vacuum cleaners conventionally include a cylindrical tank supported on a platform which, in turn, is connected to a plurality of caster wheels, typically three or four caster wheels. The tank is typically secured to the caster wheel platform by some sort of clamping mechanism.
One problem associated with this conventional design is the bulkiness of the caster wheel platform. Specifically, the caster wheels are typically provided to the consumer already connected to the platform and the combination of the caster wheels and platform require a large package which cannot be disposed inside the interior of the tank because the combination of the platform and caster wheels is wider than the diameter of the tank. Thus, the conventional design necessarily involves large packaging and shipping costs.
Another problem associated with the conventional design is the tendency of the tank to become dislodged from the caster wheel platform. Often, the clamping mechanisms wear out or not be secured strongly enough to the tank which can result in dislodgement of the tank from the platform during use, to the frustration of the consumer. The top portion of the tank housing the vacuum motor and hose connection may also become dislodged as the tank falls to the ground, thereby spilling the content of the tank onto the floor or work surface.
For vacuums designed to clean up spilled water or other liquids the tank becomes filled with dense liquid making the entire vacuum heavier as the tank fills up with liquid material. Often, the entire vacuum can tip over if a tank filled with liquid is pushed along a surface that is not completely smooth or level such as a carpeted surface, a workshop floor that may be littered with debris or other materials or an inclined ramp. Often, the user will apply force to the top of the tank thereby increasing the susceptibility of the vacuum to tipping over.
To alleviate this deficiency, it would advantageous to have a dolly-type wheel assembly in addition to one or more caster assemblies. However, to provide this solution, a separate platform must be manufactured which provides the dolly wheel assembly and one or more caster assemblies.
All of the above deficiencies could be remedied if there was a convenient way to attach a wheel assembly to a cylindrical tank without the need for a platform connecting the wheel assemblies together. However, bolting wheel assemblies directly to the tank is not preferred if a bolt or other fastener must be passed through the wall of the tank, thereby violating the integrity of the tank wall. Further, this inferior solution would preclude the consumer from modifying the wheel arrangement after purchase.
Therefore, an improved means for attaching caster wheel assemblies and dolly-type wheel assemblies to cylindrical tanks is needed which is versatile and which eliminates the need for the wheel assemblies to be pre-attached to either a platform or the tank prior to shipment and handling.